


锤击-秘密

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Cannibalistic Thoughts, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注：No Power AU!, D/S，食人族Odinson*说白了就是Loki他闯祸了，然后Thor就玩了会儿放置play XD





	锤击-秘密

黑夜像是贪得无厌的巨蛇，正一丁一点地将赤裸着的Loki吞噬。这间房间是他和Thor共同的秘密，他们专有的失乐园。暗色系的色调，浅蓝色的灯光让这间房间看起来就和普通的卧室一样，让人感到舒适。但柜子里整齐摆放的‘衣物’们以及那些被安置在玻璃柜里，像是购物商场里的昂贵商品被展现在人们面前的玩具，都在争先恐后地告诉着人们，房间的主人们是多么有‘情趣’以及多么地‘正常’。

因为做错事而使主人生气的，目前正被处罚着的Loki跪向房间里唯一的门，双膝之下的金色地毯减少了长期跪着而带来的不适。他的头部微微低垂着，微长的秀发被简单地绑起来，墨绿色的双眼看似随时随地都会落下眼泪。被人们称作与邪神的他双膝与肩膀同宽，双手手心朝上地放在大腿上。完美的标准跪姿，仿佛在这间房间里并不存在自由身的他，而是一个合格的性奴隶，乖乖地跪在属于他的位置，等待着主人的幸宠。

然而他并不是Thor的性奴隶，也不是任何人的奴隶，而是Thor Odinson的爱人兼并没有任何血源关系的弟弟。

Loki并不认为自己做错了什么，就算是在被罚跪着的第2个小时。他不觉得Thor需要那么地大惊小怪，不就是将自己养大的雄狮放养在后山森林里吗？有什么不对的？更何况那片森林早就在几年前被Odinson买下，成为私人领域，阻止任何人类的进入。当然，为了防止那些不知死活，想要将不是与他们的人体器官拿到黑市场拍卖给最高价者的人类，Odinson甚至在森林的四周都围上了电网，不得任何生物的进入以及逃脱。

没错，人体器官。表面上是和Stark企业合作的军火贩卖商的Odinson其实是间不为人知的人体器官供应商兼食人族，无论何时何地都能为客户送上品质良好并且新鲜的人体器官，无论是那一部位。不管购买器官的理由是为了做移植器官手术，还是作为一道美味佳肴的上等食材。只要你愿意付出代价，那么被你看中的人体器官便为你能将其处理。

虽然他们家的小少爷坚持自己不会吃人肉就是了。

一旦交易成功，Odinson便与那名付出极高代价的人体器官买家毫无半点关系。若被相关当局发现，一切的后果将由买家承担，无论造成多大的麻烦，交易之后的Odinson便只是普通的军火贩卖商，和人体器官供应商这个称号一点关系都没有。

“Loki，你知道自己错在哪里了吗？”

刚走进房间内的Thor在弟弟的面前蹲下，而后者的下巴则被他微微抬起。Thor半强迫性地让Loki看着自己的双眼,让他试试看从主人的眼睛里得知接下来会发生的事情,又或则说飨宴,不过究竟是属于谁的飨宴,那就只能安份收己地等待了。

“没有哦，我的哥哥。”

不怕死的Loki用着挑衅的语调回答Thor的问题，他当然知道这么做将会给他带来怎么样的处罚，但人类不是常说吗？好奇心害死一只猫。人生这么无趣，为何不趁着仅有的时间好好玩玩，为可悲且无聊的生活带来点插曲呢？

Thor听见弟弟的回答后，心情并没因此变得更糟，反而被这句话取悦，真不愧是他爱玩的弟弟，总是知道该怎么做才能惹怒一头雄狮。他笑了，而直视着他双眸的Loki同样地也露出了笑容，即病态又不道德的恋情明显地为他们带来了极佳的乐趣。

“跟我来。”

Thor站起身，步伐不快且不慢地走向房间里唯一看起来正常的床，如果你愿意忽略床架四周的铁圈，还有床褥下方的笼子。他不需要可以放慢脚步，也不需要是不是回头查看弟弟是否跟得上自己的步伐，因为他知道无论他走得多快，Loki都会跟上他，有时候甚至会给Thor带来Loki并没又跪行的想法。

但Thor不知道的是。或许Loki真的在他转身之后就站起来行走了呢？

Loki在Thor的指示下爬上那张床，乖乖地背朝下躺着，双腿以M字形打开，为主人展现自己迷人的身材以及让Thor疯狂的后穴。他将双手举高，放在头顶上，任由Thor将他拷在床架上，不让他有机会逃离接下来的‘节目’。但是，Loki脸上并没有任何一丝希望Thor手下留情的神情，而是期待Thor将会做出什么的表情。

不过，Thor其实并没有要做什么。

Thor确认了Loki无法将手从束缚中得到自由，在看了眼弟弟后，转身从玻璃柜里拿出跳蛋，如果有人想要知道的话，跳蛋是墨绿色的，以及一瓶含有少量春药的润滑油。他在一次走向Loki，准备开始执行所谓的惩罚。

“干嘛？不打算亲自上场(do it yourself)吗，哥哥

处于下风但却又不怕死的奴隶嘲讽着把他绑起来的野兽。

“对，我并不打算上(fuck) 你，它才是。”

\----------

Thor半强迫性地让Loki看着自己的双眼,让他试试看从主人的眼睛里得知接下来会发生的事情,又或则说飨宴,不过究竟是属于谁的飨宴,那就只能安份收己地等待了。

Loki因为自家哥哥的回答瞪大了绿色的双眼,害怕,兴奋以及惊恐。他从不曾听过Thor说出如此粗鲁的话语,毕竟,这总是抛头露面的供应商必须时时刻刻都掌握好自己的用词,不能因为用此不当而失去了客户。

再者,他的直觉告诉他,Thor打算让他体验强迫性高潮的痛苦,一种甜蜜却折磨人的惩罚方式,。也正因如此, Thor认为Loki将学到教训。

"那你又要干什么呢,哥哥?怕我承受不了你的锤子吗?"

他讽刺般地问着Thor,语毕之际还露出了淫荡的邪笑。Loki正想着该怎么让Thor更加愤怒,让他接下来的"处罚"变得更为有趣,更能满足他的欲望,想着该怎么做才会让Thor变得更像一头野兽。

就像那只被他放养在后山森林里的雄狮。

但Thor并没有直接回答弟弟的讽刺,而是将润滑油挤到Loki的臀间,冰冷的液体让Loki打了个冷颤,他感受到哥哥无声的怒火,而这一点却让他不知羞耻地勃起。众神在上,Thor并不知道Loki会因为他不容许别人反抗的命令以及怒火便是点燃他欲望的导火线。

在某些方面仍然是单细胞的Thor只认为弟弟是因为对接下来将会发生的事的遐想而感到兴奋。但这想法很快地就被他反驳了,因为他看见了弟弟眼神里一秒而过的挑衅。

学不乖的黑猫。

Thor并没给予Loki太多的抚摸,或则温柔,他只是粗暴但却仍然小心翼翼,确保自己不会弄伤弟弟的为后者扩张着诱人的小穴。在确认Loki已经被打开后,Thor将那颗跳蛋喂到Loki吞吞吐吐的小穴里,将档次调到最高。

"Thor-r。。呜嗯。。嗯。。。不。。。啊哈。。"

”乖乖接受处罚，我去准备食物了，一个小时内会回来。“

语毕，Thor露出了让足以Loki发出少女般喊叫声的邪笑，然后走出了房间，留下受着甜蜜的折磨的弟弟。

“哥哥。。。啊呜。。。嗯。。”

\----------

Thor打开房门,无视床上不断呻吟,但却看得出体力即将透支的Loki。他手持这托盘,将刚出盘的美食放在离床不远处的茶几上。随后,Thor走到Loki的身畔,俯视着后者。

"明白自己做错了什么吗?弟弟。"

可惜回答Thor的只是Loki的呻吟,后者微微扭动着双腿,试图将后穴里含着的情趣用品排出体外。要是在45分钟前,这可能是一种奖励,让Loki满足性欲的奖励。但在第一次高潮后的不应期里,Loki明白了Thor想要他接受的痛苦。

不应期期间的强迫性高潮远远比普通的强迫性高潮还来得更加痛苦,后者可能还有机会会得到歇息的时间,但前者,休息时间恐怕是不可能的。

"Loki,知道错了吗?"

Thor在调低跳蛋的档次后,耐心地再询问多一次,他知道Loki还在痛苦与极乐的界线上徘徊,对外界的事物并不太敏感,无论是声音还是气味,但也只是稍微迟钝了些。

看见弟弟脸上愉悦中带有痛苦的表情,Thor知道他的目的达成了,剩下的就只是再度确认弟弟知道错了,不会在犯了。

"Loki,我现在会把这小家伙拿走,我需要你专注在我的声音好吗?"

"Thor。。。嗯啊。。哥哥。。呜。"

Thor将吻落在Loki的额头上,轻声安抚他。

"Shh...没事了,弟弟,没事了。哥哥在这,没事了。"

他按照他所说的,将正折磨着Loki的跳蛋关掉电力,然后轻轻拉出。但这其中难免会给Loki带来比较不一样的快感。他呻吟着,将自己的感知表达出来,而Thor并没有因此而停下安抚Loki的话语。

"没事了，弟弟。没事了。“

Thor安抚着Loki，然后就这样拥抱着他，任由时间一分一秒地度过，任由光阴从他们的身畔飞走。再确认弟弟没事了之后，Thor站起身，将所幸还没冷却的肉粥拿到床边，哄着弟弟将粥吃下。

Loki必须进食，就算是以人肉煮出的粥。众神在上，要是Loki知道他煮了人肉给他吃了话，肯定又会以闯祸为目的为Thor带来无数的麻烦。

”这是猪肉吗？“

”对啊，弟弟。“

”那它应该跑快点，才不会被抓来吃。“

Loki像是小孩一样开着玩笑，而Thor也接了下去，只不过两者表达的意思完全不同。

”是啊，他应该跑得快些。“

The end.


End file.
